


Goodbye, Harry

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: :  On dying, Harry goes to Kings Cross again but meets death this time. Feedback appreciated!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 23





	Goodbye, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, Only to Joanne Rowling

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Ex-Auror, the destroyer of Voldemort and Master of Death was, dead. Well, his heart had stopped beating and he was no longer breathing …but his mind was somehow alert.  
Harry opened his eyes and came upon the sight of a whiter , much cleaner King’s cross, for the second time in a lifetime.He blinked, and sat up,slowly looking around ,unlike last time Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen .He was alone , except for a hooded , cloaked figure in black which was moving towards him from distance .  
  
He once again thought of clothes and when they appeared, put them on. The figure came near him and gave a solemn smile “Harry Potter or should I say -Master”  
Harry had been a seasoned Auror when he died, but he gawked at the figure which had a skeletal face of which was visible only the mouth and bony fingers, a stranger sight he had not seen  
  
“M-Master?” He stammered out, wincing at his statement.  
The cloaked figure looked angry for a moment before saying “Yes, Master – you are the Master of Death after all, Harry Potter”  
“You’re death.” stated Harry, a bit dazed.  
“Yes”  
  
“Not to be rude, but why exactly am I meeting with you? Does everyone?”  
“Not everyone does Master-“  
“Call me Harry or Mr. Potter even”, being called Master was unnerving, that too by Death.  
  
Death acknowledged Harry with a nod and continued “Not everyone meets me when they die Mr. Potter, but you are the Master of Death”  
“Right”  
“And therefore, you will be given a choice – you may either accept the mantle of your title, you will be…immortal, until you choose to pass on…after deciding to pass down the legacy of the Hallows”  
“Or?”  
“You accept death and the power of the Hallows returns to me after aeons, once and for all”  
  
“What of the Hallows themselves?”  
Death smiled thinly “The Hallows will remain, but they will exist in name only, their power -the Elder wand’s unbeatability, the stone’s ability to call on the dead and the cloak’s ability to mask one from death will be taken”  
  
“That’s as good as them not existing”  
  
Death smiled, almost gleeful .  
  
“The cloak will still behave as an invisibility cloak?”  
“Yes, but it will no longer hide the wearer from me”  
  
Harry sighed wistfully; he would miss the cloak. Now, the decision, he thought for a few minutes and smiled “I’ll pass on “he said firmly “You can take back the power of the Hallows.”  
Death stood silently for a moment, he then nodded solemn again “Let me walk you to the train, Harry Potter, for we are now old friends”  
  
As Harry approached the scarlet engine awaiting him, he saw the faces of his Parents, Sirius and Remus peeking out of a window, He would miss Ginny , Al, James , Lil, Ron and Hermione, but he knew they would join him one day.  
  
He smiled, ready for his next great adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
